Cortosis/Leyendas
250px|thumb|[[Shadday Potkin/Leyendas|Shadday Potkin lucha contra Darth Vader usando una hoja de cortosis.]] El mineral cortosis era un material muy raro, frágil y fibroso cuyas propiedades conductivas causaban que los sables de luz se desconectaran temporalmente al contacto. Este efecto hizo que el cortosis fuera un material útil para armas cuerpo a cuerpo con armadura anti-sable, aunque con golpes repetidos, un sable láser podían atravesarlo. El cortosis, debido a sus propiedades resistentes a la energía, también era resistente al fuego bláster. Visión en conjunto El mineral cortosis se usó extensamente en la armadura de los soldados de las sombras, así como en los droides de batalla de cortosis C-B3 durante las Guerras Clon, además, el grupo que usaba la Fuerza conocido como los Jensaarai también usaba este mineral. El cortosis utilizado para esta armadura se sacaba de contrabando de la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin. Las paredes del Palacio Imperial también estaban forradas con cortosis. También se usó para fortalecer los cascos de las naves capitales y los cazas estelares, y se tejía para crear una armadura corporal. left|thumb|250px|[[Micah Giiett educa a K'Kruhk sobre el cortosis.]] El cortosis era costoso de extraer porque era muy raro y tenía que ser absolutamente refinado. El mineral puro, sin refinar, tenía energía, la cual podía matar a cualquiera que lo tocara con la piel desnuda, incluso los hutts, que tenían enzimas resistentes a la energía de su sudor. Los mineros tenían que tener un equipo de filtración, o de lo contrario las partículas de cortosis se acumularía en sus sistemas, causando pérdida de cabello, enfermedad y finalmente la muerte. La sustancia era resistente a la energía, lo que significaba que las herramientas energéticas (como las antorchas de plasma) eran prácticamente inútiles. La fuerza bruta de los gatos hidráulicos se usaba para extraerlo, aunque rápidamente desgataba la cabeza del gato hasta dejarlo inútil y su polvo obstruía los pistones. El altamente combustible gas lethano a menudo se aglomeraba cerca de los depósitos de cortosis.''Darth Plagueis'' El tipo más valioso de cortosis era la variación purificada. Se le conocía como Cortosis-Escudo, usado por los Caballeros Imperiales de Roan Fel en sus guanteletes. Era efectivo, y podía cortocircuitar un sable de luz por un corto período de tiempo. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Compañía Minera del Borde Exterior extrajo cortosis en Apatros. Aquí fue donde nació el futuro Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Bane y extrajo cortosis durante varios años antes de huir al Ejército Sith. Los Jin'ha extrajeron cortosis en Obredaan. Durante la Invasión de Naboo, los droides asesinos de la Federación de Comercio usaban armas de cortosis.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Durante las Guerras Clon, el Consejo Jedi descubrió que la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes estaba extrayendo cortosis en Bal'demnic, y envió a un grupo de ataque dirigido por Halagad Ventor y Sha Koon para sabotear la operación. Se sabía que grandes depósitos de cortosis se encontraban en Duro y Katanos VII. Quinlan Vos usó un guantelete de cortosis en su brazo izquierdo durante las Guerras Clon. El Lord Sith pau'ano, Darth Desolous, usó un escudo de cortosis para bloquear los ataques con sables de luz. Cad Bane usó un lanzador de proyectiles de cortosis contra Bolla Ropal para desactivar su sable de luz y capturarlo. Galak Fyyar tenía un traje completo de blindaje de batalla blindado creado con aleación de cortosis. Los soldados de asalto de disturbios estaban armados con electrovaras hechas con cortosis. Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade encontraron una veta de cortosis en Nirauan mientras se infiltraban en la Mano de Thrawn durante la Crisis del Documento de Caamas. La umbarana Nyss Nenn usó vibrocuchillad gemelas cubiertas con cortosis en combate. Sin embargo, resultaron ineficaces contra el soldado clon sensible a la Fuerza, que mantuvo el minimo contacto entre las armas al golpear rápidamente, lo que por lo tanto solo provocó que su sable de luz se disparara. Roan Fel y todos sus Caballeros Imperiales tenían guanteletes de cortosis puro. Solo los sables de luz que usaban un tipo especial de cristal de sable extraído en Mestare eran inmunes a los efectos del cortosis. Apariciones * * *''Knight Errant: Aflame 4'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 2'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Purga'' *''The Last Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Riptide'' *''Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' }} Fuentes *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' Véase también *Tejido de cortosis Enlaces externos * Notas y referencias Categoría:Materiales resistentes a los sables de luz Categoría:Minerales